Ano Novo, Vida Nova!
by Morgana Black
Summary: Apenas uma única noite onde os caminhos de Sirius e Bellatriz se cruzaram para divergir de maneira drástica e definitiva. Inspirada na música 'Just Like You' do Three Days Grace


"_**O beijo, amigo, é a véspera do escarro,**_

_**A mão que afaga é a mesma que apedreja.**_

_**Se a alguém causa inda pena a tua chaga,**_

_**Apedreja essa mão vil que te afaga,**_

_**Escarra nessa boca que te beija!"**_

_**(Versos íntimos – Augusto dos Anjos)**_

**Ano Novo, Vida Nova**

**(Sirius e Bellatriz)**

**I could be mean**

**I could be angry**

**You know I could be just like you**

Já passava da meia-noite e, enfim, chegara o último dia daquele ano de 1976.

Era uma noite escura, onde nem mesmo a lua ousava aparecer, escondida por detrás de grossas nuvens acinzentadas. Noite escura. Negra. Assim como a sua origem. Assim como o seu futuro. Assim como ele. Um Black.

Apesar de ser uma das noites mais frias daquela estação, Sirius Black sobrevoava a Londres trouxa em sua moto voadora, observando os finos flocos de neve caírem sobre a cidade, pontilhando os telhados das casas, como pequenas estrelas pálidas.

De fato – Sirius observou com amargura – aquela noite lembrava muito aquilo que ele fazia questão de esquecer e ignorar. Noite escura como o seu nome. Noite fria como sua vida.

Enregelado até os ossos, já que o feitiço aquecedor feito por ele não surtira muito efeito, achou que já era tarde o suficiente para não trombar com nenhum de seus "amados" parentes em sua morada. A única exceção no meio daquela corja era Andrômeda. Sim, porque Sirius considerava a família uma corja que estava unida somente por causa dos laços sanguíneos e não por carinho, amor ou respeito, que era o que deve unir uma família. Mas nem mesmo a prima, que era um poço de paciência, suportou viver no meio daquele ninho de cobras peçonhentas.

"Sorte dela, ter conseguido se libertar daquele inferno" 

Mas ainda assim, era lá que ele ainda morava, e sem ter outra alternativa, guiou a sua motocicleta voadora em direção ao número doze do Largo Grimmauld.

**I could be fake**

**I could be stupid**

**You know I could be just like you**

Havia uma única palavra que poderia se aproximar do estado de espírito que acometia Bellatriz Black: ansiedade. Não por causa de sua futura união com o Lestrange, mas por uma outra união que ela estava prestes a fazer.

Ah, aquele dia...

Escolhera a data a dedo, usando todo o seu poder de persuasão para convencer Rodolphus, seu noivo, a realizar o seu desejo: levá-la à presença do Lorde Negro. Todo o seu empenho única e exclusivamente para homenagear Aquele que lhe povoava os pensamentos, os desejos. O único homem que verdadeiramente a conhecia, que fora capaz de penetrar no mais íntimo do seu ser e olhara com pura satisfação os seus desejos mais sórdidos e sádicos. Escolhera se reunir aos Comensais da Morte, no dia em que o mundo fora presenteado com o nascimento do Lorde das Trevas; dia este, em que ela se tornaria a sua mais leal e dedicada serva.

Ah, aquele dia...

Naquele dia, finalmente, o Lorde Negro teria Bella em seu poder. Definitivamente. Para sempre.

Bella se remexera, insone, várias vezes naquela noite. Só de imaginar que logo o seu sonho se realizaria, sentia tremores por todo corpo e que se transformavam em calores lascivos.

Finalmente poderia mostrar o seu valor.

"_-Um Black deve manter sempre a postura digna de seus ancestrais" ­_– Ela podia ouvir claramente em sua cabeça, a voz fria e cortante de sua tia Walburga, lhe dizendo. _"Principalmente as mulheres. Temos o dever e a obrigação de manter a linhagem pura e perfeita!" _

_"Toujours Pur!"_

Havia um único detalhe que fazia com que a jovem discordasse de sua tia: ela não era nenhuma égua reprodutora.

Bellatriz iria manter a linhagem dos Black sempre pura, mas de uma outra maneira e, a seu ver, muito mais digna.

De repente, um barulho alto perto da janela de seu quarto despertou Bellatriz de seus devaneios.

"_Garoto irritante!"_

A jovem bufou e levantou-se do ninho aconchegante de sua cama, jogando todos os edredons no chão com impaciência. O ruído da moto de Sirius parara e ela podia "ver" com os ouvidos a movimentação do rapaz pela mansão: Ele guardando a moto nos jardins da Mansão Black, depois a porta da frente se abrindo e voltando a fechar com um ruído seco.

Sabendo que não voltaria a dormir tão cedo, ela resolveu descer. Pelo menos sabia que teria entretenimento garantido, perturbando a paz do primo que era alguns anos mais jovem do que ela. Vestiu o seu robe de seda violeta da mesma cor da camisola, guardando a varinha no bolso deste.

Enquanto descia as escadas da mansão, ouviu um novo abrir e fechar de portas.

Bellatriz nem precisou raciocinar muito para descobrir a origem do som: a sala de leitura da mansão.

**You thought you were standing beside me**

**You were only in my way**

**You're wrong if you think that I'll be**

**Just like you**

Ele já estava acostumado com o frio, já se habituara à escuridão. Mas isso não significava que ele gostasse daquilo. Não, muito pelo contrário...

Antes de subir para o seu quarto Sirius resolvera parar na sala de leitura da mansão e, quem sabe, as chamas acolhedoras da lareira não lhe trariam uma certa sensação de conforto. O corpo frio recebeu com agrado a onda de calor que o envolveu assim que se deitou no tapete fofo que ficava em frente á lareira. E logo, os grossos casacos foram pendurados no espaldar de uma poltrona, que estava ali próximo.

As pesadas botas repousavam ao seu lado, enquanto ele se acomodava ali, com o único intuito de ficar sozinho, deixando os pensamentos fluírem, uma necessidade de ficar vazio...

A porta foi aberta e uma rajada de ar frio invadiu o aposento. As chamas crepitantes pareciam ter rodopiado numa dança de pura luxúria, antes de voltarem a queimar de maneira normal, no exato momento em que a porta se fechou.

-Eu pensei que você nos daria a alegria de se explodir em algum lugar bem longe e nunca mais fosse voltar.

Impaciência. Raiva. Desprezo. Tudo ou talvez nada disso definiu o que Sirius Black sentiu ao ver sua prima parar ao lado da lareira, os braços cruzados em frente ao corpo e os lábios finos crispando-se num sorriso maldoso.

**You thought you where there to guide me**

**You were only in my way**

**You're wrong if you think that I'll be**

Just like you 

Bellatriz, olhos frios como as pequenas estrelas de gelo daquela noite escura; olhos frios que tornavam transparente o que havia em seu interior, em seu coração igualmente frio. Bellatriz, cabelos escuros, noite sombria. Sombria como a sua alma, como o seu futuro. Uma Black.

-Saiu de seus aposentos somente para me dar as boas vindas? – Sirius deitou-se de lado, apoiando-se sobre o cotovelo direito, um sorriso debochado no rosto.

Bellatriz devolveu o sorriso debochado, girando a varinha vagarosamente por entre seus dedos longos.

-Talvez, _primo. _– Acrescentou com ironia. – Alguém tem de lhe ensinar a ter bons modos, a respeitar o descanso dos outros, ao invés de chegar tão tarde, perturbando a todos.

-Desculpe se atrapalhei o seu sono, _prima. _Mas tem pessoas lá foram que prezam muito mais a minha presença. Aliás, pessoas _muito _mais agradáveis do que você, se é que me entende. O charme peculiar dos Black – o rapaz falava em tom falsamente pomposo. – tem feito muito sucesso lá fora.

Um leve rubor tingiu as faces pálidas da jovem. Bellatriz estreitou os olhos.

-Você é desprezível! – Ela exclamou. – Falando das nossas origens dessa maneira. Desonrando o nosso nome com vadiazinhas imundas e nojentas. Me diga, primo, são somente as trouxas e as de sangue-ruim que abrem as pernas para você? Ou você ao menos tem a decência de se envolver com alguém digno da nossa família?

Sirius ficara espantado com aquela atitude inflamada da prima. Na verdade, ele tinha sérias suspeitas a respeito da sanidade de Bellatriz, mas nunca achou que ela fosse ter uma atitude assim, tão... Walburga!

-Desde quando você se interessa pela minha vida pessoal? – Ele ergueu uma sobrancelha, sarcástico. – E pode ter certeza de que tenho feito sucesso em garotas de todos os tipos; trouxas ou bruxas, sem diferença alguma. Todas elas me adoram!

Ah, a típica mania que Sirius tinha de se exibir. Mas Bella sabia que ele tinha motivos para tal. Ao contrário da maioria dos rapazes daquela idade, Sirius já possuía o aspecto viril e másculo de um rapaz mais velho e não aquele jeito andrógino de menino/menina.

-Garotas, Sirius, apenas garotas...

As chamas crepitantes da lareira refletidas naqueles olhos cor-de-gelo tornavam o olhar de Bellatriz ainda mais hipnotizante, como o de uma cobra peçonhenta que está prestes a dar o bote numa presa particularmente apetitosa.

-Sim, são garotas. – O rapaz respondera com simplicidade, movendo o braço num gesto de desdém. – Ou você acha que eu prefiro... – e ele tinha uma expressão de asco no rosto.

-Eu não estava me referindo a isso... – E aquele olhar predador analisava o rapaz deitado com precisão. – Apenas garotas... Mas você não sabe como é estar com uma mulher de verdade, que saiba o que faz.

Uma noite fria, negra, sombria, insone. Dois jovens tão parecidos e tão opostos, que se atraíam e se repeliam com a mesma intensidade. O mesmo sobrenome e o mesmo destino negro; diferentes e parecidos ao seu modo. Eles eram Black.

**I could be cold**

**I could be ruthless**

**You know I could be just like you**

-Bella, do que você está falando? – Ele indagou, ao ver o quanto a prima estava perigosamente perto. O olhar que ela sustentava já era um velho conhecido seu. O mesmo olhar de desafio, com que ela o provocava constantemente, dizendo o quanto ele era um moleque chato e insuportável.

Como resposta ela fez o robe violeta deslizar do seu corpo de curvas sinuosas, largando-o com um gesto displicente encima dos vários casacos de Sirius. Ela se ajoelhou ao lado do lugar onde o rapaz estava deitado, uma expressão indecifrável no rosto. Os dedos longos dela começaram a brincar com os vários botões da camisa de Sirius e mesmo sem ter pronunciado um único feitiço ou utilizado sua varinha, Bella tinha o rapaz totalmente à sua mercê. Imóvel e quase dócil ao seu toque. Como se estivesse petrificado.

**I could be weak**

**I could be senseless**

**You know I could be just like you**

Por mais que odiasse a prima por ela representar tudo o que ele desprezava na nobre família Black, não podia negar que ela sabia envolver o homem que quisesse. Só a sua presença altiva e dominadora já era o suficiente para seduzir o mais frio dos homens. E ele, um rapaz de apenas dezesseis anos e de certa forma inexperiente, também não tinha muitas defesas contra _aquele _tipo de ataque. Só o modo como ela desabotoava os botões de sua camisa, fora o suficiente para deixá-lo cheio de desejo, que ele secretamente reprimira desde sempre. Até parece que ele iria admitir que se sentia atraído pela detestável prima!

-Pelo jeito você não me acha tão desprezível como diz... – Ele murmurou, ao fechar os seus dedos ao redor do pulso dela, tentando afasta-la de si.

Mas o olhar de Bellatriz...

Sim, era aquele velho olhar de provocação, desafiando-o.

_"Um Black não aceita afrontas. Não foge a um desafio"_

Porque as idiotas palavras de sua mãe tinham de lhe vir à mente justamente agora?

Não havia mais volta, ele já estava envolvido demais no momento. Não conseguiu repelir o corpo da jovem, muito pelo contrário. Com os olhos semicerrados, viu as longas mechas negras dela esvoaçarem no ar, quando com um movimento predador, ela se acomodara confortavelmente sobre o quadril dele, um joelho fincado no tapete de cada lado das pernas de Sirius.

-E nem você me odeia tanto assim... – Ela replicou, quando abriu o último botão da camisa do rapaz.

E aquelas foram as últimas palavras coerentes que trocaram, antes de se envolverem seriamente pela primeira e última vez. Ter aquela mulher – sim, aquela fora a primeira vez que Sirius vira a prima verdadeiramente como mulher – tão próxima e em posição tão íntima, estava acabando com o seu pouco autocontrole. Sirius fechou os olhos, o corpo todo se retesou, sentindo asco e desejo ao mesmo tempo. Amor e ódio pela figura da prima. Preferia não ter de encará-la, ver a expressão de triunfo que ela carregava no rosto.

Um provocava o outro até levá-lo ao delírio e logo se negava a prosseguir. Num eterno jogo de caça e caçador. De vontades e negações.

Toda aquela tortura estava acabando com ele. Sentia um ódio descomunal por Bellatriz. Queria rasgá-la por dentro com movimentos violentos, feri-la, machucá-la. Ela merecia isso. Ela queria isso. Mas não conseguiu tirar a prima da posição onde ela estava

Ele desistira de resistir. Dessa vez, Bellatriz sairia vencedora.

**You thought you where standing beside me **

**You were only in my way **

**You're wrong if you think that I'll be just like you**

**You thought you were there to guide me **

**You were only in my way **

**You're wrong if you think that I'll be **

**Just like you**

Quando finalmente tudo acabara, quando os últimos espasmos e tremores abandonaram os corpos de Sirius e Bellatriz, quando todo o desejo fora saciado e as palavras sujas e proibidas que foram sussurradas e gritadas em momentos de entrega e luxúria foram caladas; ela se levantou calmamente, jogando os cabelos suados para trás. Vestiu a camisola que estava caída ali perto com uma expressão indiferente no rosto, como se nada demais tivesse ocorrido entre ela e o primo.

Sinceramente, Sirius não sabia o que pensar, não sabia o que dizer.

O rapaz sentou-se e encarou a prima, que estava prestes a sair do aposento.

-Bellatriz! – O rapaz chamou. Ao invés do sorriso maroto que costumava carregar, ele tinha uma expressão séria no rosto. – Porque isso?

-Isso o que? – Ela indagou, quando amarrou a faixa do robe ao redor do corpo.

-O que aconteceu...entre nós dois. – Sirius cruzou os braços, os olhos cinzentos faiscando em direção à prima. – Você sabe que eu sinto repulsa por você, por essa... família! E sei que isso é recíproco, então porque... me seduzir?

Há algum tempo, Bellatriz vinha recebendo instruções em artes das trevas. Sentia verdadeiro prazer ao ouvir os gritos de dor lancinante que provocava em suas vítimas ao lançar a maldição cruciatus. E não podia negar, ela sentiu o mesmo tipo de prazer ao se deitar com o primo naquela madrugada. Não um prazer lascivo, mas um prazer sádico e cruel.

-Então a malvada Bella seduziu o inocente Sirius Black? – Ela respondeu com meiguice, saboreando as reações que provocava no rapaz. - Isso foi para você ver que é muito mais parecido com nós, os Black, do que pensa. Não negue, Sirius, você é igual a nós! É só um moleque chato que acha que é rebelde. Só isso. Mas no fundo, você sabe que nunca foi e nem nunca será um bom menino. Sua alma é obscura assim como a nossa. E vai ser só uma questão de tempo, até você notar que eu estou certa!

E após dizer isso, Bellatriz saiu. Uma rajada de vento frio invadiu o aposento quando a porta foi aberta e dessa vez, foi o suficiente para apagar as chamas da lareira. Sirius mergulhou na escuridão, pensamentos inquietantes tomando conta dele.

Depois de algum tempo, ele finalmente se vestiu e saiu do aposento, tendo a certeza de que Bellatriz já estava em seu respectivo quarto. A cada passo que dava em direção ao quarto, ele tinha a impressão de ouvir vozes zombeteiras sussurrando entre si, comentando o pecado cometido por ele. Chegou ao quarto e largou os vários casacos encima da cama. Entrou no banho e deixou a água quente cair e deslizar por seu corpo, desejando fervorosamente que aquilo fosse capaz de limpar a sujeira que parecia impregnar cada mínima parte dele.

Esfregava o seu corpo com uma esponja com força, tentando tirar de si o contato da pele de Bellatriz de sua pele, o cheiro inebriante de seus cabelos, o toque cheio de malícia que parecia queimá-lo. O que acontecera naquela noite foi para afirmar o que ele já tinha certeza: as pessoas naquele lugar eram doentias, insanas, depravadas. Aquilo tragava o que havia de melhor nele, as verdadeiras qualidades que só eram conhecidas pelos seus amigos reais.

-Não, Bellatriz, eu não vou ser igual a vocês! – Ele disse com firmeza.

On my own, cause I can't take living with you 

**I'm alone, so I won't turn out like**

**You want me to.**

E a manhã finalmente chegou, trazendo uma luz pálida e fria para aquele último dia do ano. Sirius mal dormira naquela madrugada. Passou boa parte do tempo colocando as suas roupas dentro do malão que ele costumava levar a Hogwarts. Pouco se importou com a reação de seus pais, com o fato dele ainda ser um bruxo menor de idade. Ele não iria passar mais um único dia naquela casa, naquele hospício!

Quando ouviu a movimentação dos elfos domésticos nos andares inferiores da mansão, sabia que o momento era chegado. Sirius desceu, arrastando o malão atrás de si, fazendo o máximo de barulho possível.

-Sirius Arcturus Black! – Uma voz fria e cortante como gelo foi ouvida do alto das escadarias, quando o rapaz já estava alcançando a porta que dava para a rua.

-Sim, _mamãe! ­_– ele respondeu com ironia, voltando-se para a figura sisuda de Walburga.

-Aonde você pensa que vai? – Ela sibilou lentamente, enquanto descia as escadas. – Você deve obediência a mim, tem de me dar conta dos seus passos.

Sirius respirou fundo e respondeu com uma voz estranhamente calma, que ele julgou não ser capaz de possuir.

-Eu estou indo embora... – e ele viu o lábio inferior de Walburga tremer quase imperceptivelmente. – para nunca mais voltar.

-Vai se reunir aos seus imundos amigos mestiços? Desonrar o nome nobre de sua família? – A cada palavra, a mulher parecia crescer, os olhos escuros dardejando ira. – Se você sair por aquela porta, sabe quais serão as conseqüências...

"_Sim, finalmente ser uma pessoa normal e decente!"_

-Você vai ser retirado da tapeçaria! – Walburga concluiu. – Igual àquela traidorazinha nojenta e repulsiva da Andrômeda.

-Não fale assim da Andie! – Sirius se alterou, puxando a varinha de dentro do casaco e apontando para a mãe. – Ela era a única pessoa digna nessa família...

-Se é realmente isso o que você pensa, então vá se reunir a ela! – E no fundo, a mulher estava aliviada em se ver longe do filho mais velho, afinal, ele era uma vergonha aos Black. Um grifinório, onde já se viu isso! – Mas de hoje em diante não se considere mais um Black!

Sirius abriu o seu sorriso mais debochado à mãe. E antes de ir embora o seu olhar se cruzou com o de Bellatriz, que surgira no alto das escadarias.

-Com o maior prazer!

Com certa dificuldade, ele acomodou o malão em sua moto voadora e subiu aos ares, sentindo-se verdadeiramente livre, sendo capaz de sentir um alívio imenso; como se uma mão quente fosse retirando de dentro dele todo o veneno que fora inserido em seu corpo, em seus pensamentos ao longo da vida. Liberdade, ah, como era bom!

Viajou por algumas horas, até finalmente distinguir em meio a uma cidadela pacata, um casebre que ficava no alto de uma colina. Poucos minutos depois, ele estava defronte à porta daquele mesmo casebre, num estado de euforia que ele só sentira quando se transformou em animago pela primeira vez. Bateu uma, duas vezes na porta até que uma mulher de cabelos castanhos a abriu, carregando um sorriso acolhedor.

-Sirius! – Ela deu espaço para que o rapaz entrasse. Depois o abraçou de uma maneira que só uma mãe é capaz de fazer. Coisa que Sirius desconhecia. E sem fazer nenhuma pergunta, Helen Potter compreendeu o que acontecera ao rapaz. – O James está lá no quarto dele. Suba, que depois levarei um lanche para vocês.

Era aquilo que o rapaz queria e sentia falta em sua vida: uma família. E no seio da família Potter, ele sabia que seria aceito como um filho. Ali, ele era querido por todos.

-Cara, o que você está fazendo aqui? – James indagou, ao ver Sirius entrar em seu quarto, com o malão atrás de si. – Não vai me dizer que finalmente a praga da sua mãe te expulsou de casa?

Sirius sorriu.

-Não, eu saí antes dela me expulsar. Não iria dar esse gostinho a ela, não é?

E Sirius explicou basicamente tudo o que acontecera na última noite, desde que se encontrara com Bellatriz na sala de leitura da mansão Black. Vez ou outra James arregalava os olhos, ajeitando os óculos por cima do nariz, mas de forma alguma, ele censurou Sirius. E isso bastava para ele.

-Bom, daqui pra frente as coisas vão ser diferentes, Almofadinhas! – James deu um tapinha amistoso nas costas do amigo. – É como dizem: Ano Novo, Vida Nova!

**You thought you were there to guide me**

**You were only in my way**

**You're wrong if you think that I'll be**

**Just like you**

Bellatriz nunca se arrumara com tanto esmero como fazia naquela noite. Nem mesmo para os suntuosos bailes da sociedade bruxa ela se dera ao trabalho de mostrar uma aparência desejável e intrigante como fazia naquele momento. As longas mechas negras de seus cabelos estavam presos num rabo-de-cavalo no alto da cabeça, o rosto imaculadamente branco como a superfície pura do mármore e os lábios finos tingidos levemente de vermelho.

Abriu o guarda-roupa e tirou pesadas vestes negras de veludo de lá de dentro. Quase com reverência, deslizou o tecido pesado sobre sua pele, cobrindo o seu corpo esplêndido; o receptáculo de sua alma deturpada e vil.

Na tradição trouxa, as pessoas se vestem de branco para o ano novo com o intuito de mostrar o quanto anseiam pela paz, o quanto desejam dias melhores. Mas Bellatriz não era assim. Naquela última noite do ano, o seu desejo e anseio era outro; e suas vestes negras mostravam com perfeição o que seria dela nos próximos anos...

Uma batida ritmada na porta do quarto de Bella foi ouvida.

-Srta. Black, o Sr. Lestrange a aguarda lá embaixo! – Monstro, o Elfo doméstico da família anunciou com satisfação, olhando com veneração a figura de Bellatriz.

Dando uma última olhada em seu reflexo no espelho de prata, a jovem abandonou os aposentos. Aquela seria a última vez em que ela se olharia no espelho e seria somente Bellatriz Black.

Rodolphus parecia satisfeito ao ver sua noiva descer as escadarias, chegando ao salão cavernoso da mansão. Talvez fosse a única vez em que ele veria Bella sorrir verdadeiramente. Não o seu sorriso debochado, cheio de malícia e sarcasmo, mas um sorriso malignamente feliz.

-Vamos! – O homem falou, indicando a porta da rua.

Desaparataram e voltaram a aparecer em frente à uma construção que parecia em ruínas. Ao longe, podiam ver os fogos de artifício que pipocavam no céu escuro, comemorando a chegada do ano novo.

-Porque você quis fazer isso justamente hoje? – Rodolphus perguntou à noiva, enquanto os dois caminhavam pelos corredores de pedra da construção. – Pensei que nós iríamos comemorar o Ano Novo na casa dos Malfoy...

-Porque hoje é o aniversário do Mestre! – Bellatriz respondeu, os olhos brilhando de uma maneira deslumbrada.

-Como você sabe disso? – Visivelmente confuso e surpreso, Rodolphus indagou. – Milorde não iria dar essa informação tão facilmente...

-Mas o mestre confia em mim. Porque ele sabe que eu serei a sua melhor serva; a mais leal, a mais devotada! – A jovem falava apaixonadamente, o rosto pálido tingindo-se fracamente com um tom carmim. Com a respiração ligeiramente alterada, ela se recompôs, quando os dois pararam em frente à uma pesada porta de mogno.

Antevendo a presença do casal de noivos, com um gesto imperativo, o Lorde das Trevas abriu passagem para que Bellatriz entrasse sozinha.

-Bellatriz Black! – Voldemort falou o nome lentamente, como se estivesse saboreando uma dose embriagante de absinto.

-Mestre! – A jovem se jogou sobre os pés do Lorde Negro, beijando sofregamente a barra das vestes dele. – Oh, Mestre...

Depois ela se levantou, postando-se altivamente em frente ao seu Mestre e Mentor. Voldemort encarava a jovem à sua frente, vasculhando cada mínima parte de sua mente. Viu, inclusive, o que acontecera na madrugada anterior, entre ela e o primo. Mas os atos lascivos dela não lhe eram interessantes. Puxou bruscamente o braço esquerdo da jovem para si, abrindo um sorriso medonho na face viperina.

-Feliz Ano Novo, Bella! – O Lorde disse com fina ironia e tocou o antebraço esquerdo dela com sua varinha. - _Mosmordre!_

**I could be mean**

**I could be angry**

**You know I could be just like you**

N/A: É, eu sei, a fic é totalmente clichê, mas pra mim foi uma experiência nova. Eu estava simplesmente enjoada das minhas fics do tipo 'fofa/romântica/dramática' e queria escrever algo diferente. Provavelmente essa será a última vez em que eu escreverei Sirius/Bella (até porque eu me considero a mulher ideal pro Sirius. – ok, é brincadeira), mas...enfim, tá aí. Bom, pelo menos não teve aquela coisa da Bella ser malvada ao extremo e o Sirius aquele mocinho do tipo Moulin Rouge, tentando convencer a Bella de que o amor é mais importante...rs..

Um obrigado à Anna Raven por ter betado a fic pra mim e ter me dado as suas preciosas opiniões.

Acho que é isso.

Façam uma autora feliz e comentem a fic.

Beijokas,

_**Morgana Black.**_


End file.
